Chronicon amor
by Karura UI
Summary: -oioi Hina-chan,¿qué ese no es Naruto?/-¿eh?/-oioi Hina-chan,¿qué esa no es Sakura?/-¿eh?/-oioi Hina-chan,¿acaso se estan besando?/ Hinata sintio su corazón partirse lentamente
1. Chapter 1

Estaba tan cansada, estaba harta. Tener que soportar las disculpas de Kakashi-sensei por llegar tarde, ¡por el amor a Dios, todo el mundo sabe que el sujeto llega tarde!

-Dios, me quiero morir –susurro antes de dejarse caer contra su suave colchón.

La situación era fácil de entender: hacia más de dos semanas que no veía a su novio, Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Por qué? Porque él chico había sido estúpidamente engañado por una ilusión visual donde aparentemente ella había besado al mejor amigo de Naruto: Uchiha Sasuke. Al diablo, que beso ni que beso, ¡ella nunca beso al Uchiha! Hasta estaba de más decirlo pero, ciertamente ella recordaba exactamente todo lo que había pasado ese día, _todo._

**Flashback**

_Hinata se encontraba recorriendo las calles de Konoha, ya eran pasadas las 10 pm cuando su celular sonó, una llamada de Naruto, que aparentemente requería verla urgentemente en el parque enfrente del hospital de Tsunade al lado del puesto de ramen. Por el tono de voz del chico Hinata dejo de hacer sus deberes y se apresuro al lugar citado. Con lo que no contaba la Hyuuga fue con que precisamente ese día comenzaran los días de lluvia en Konoha. A esas alturas su ropa estaba toda empapada, y por las prisas que tuvo al salir… solo digamos que un short de mezclilla y una blusa blanca de tirantes no es la mejor opción para ir a caminar bajo la lluvia._

_-¡¿Naruto-kun? –gritaba sin parar la Hyuuga, el aire ya comenzaba a faltarle en los pulmones y ella siempre tuvo principios de asma y volvemos a insistir con la ropa en la que había salido esa noche lluviosa._

_-Hyuuga –la conocida voz de Sasuke detrás de ella._

_Hinata se sobresalto un poco al escuchar aquella grave voz, ciertamente no esperaba ese tipo de voz, ella esperaba una voz más alegre y escandalosa… ella esperaba a Naruto no a Sasuke._

_-Sasuke-kun –correspondió el "saludo" del Uchiha._

_-¿Dónde está el usuratonkachi?_

_-Naruto-kun –se apresuro a corregir ya que se molestaba un poco cada vez que el supuesto "mejor amigo" de su novio lo insultaba. –no, la verdad es que no lo sé –admitió. –solo recibí su mensaje de texto y me apresure a venir –se encogió de hombros._

_-se nota –sin ser dueño de sus acciones, el Uchiha recorrió el pequeño cuerpo mojado de la Hyuuga de una manera… nada apropiada para referirte a la novia de tu mejor amigo casi hermano. _

_Hinata desvió la mirada al sentirse incomoda por esa mirada._

_-ojala el dobe no se haya perdido otra vez, últimamente está muy distraído –dijo Sasuke desde de obligarse a desviar la vista. –yo revisare la zona este del parque si quieres tú revisa la zona norte._

_-hum._

**OoooOOOoooO**

_Ya habían recorrido todo el parque, todos los rincones, incluso entre los arbustos y nada. Ni una señal del Uzumaki, Hinata estaba que lloraba._

_-Hyuuga, ya son las 2 am, tenemos que irnos a casa, la lluvia solo empeora con el paso del tiempo y honestamente, me voy a morir de una pulmonía por exponerme de esta manera al frio y tú más, créeme._

_-no me iré sin Naruto –dijo muy seria, muy confiada en sí. –si quieres vete tú, yo me quedo –tenía pensado con salir con algo de dramatismo pero la banqueta vieja con pozos y salida se lo impidió, su pie se atoro en una grieta y perdió el equilibrio. Afortunadamente Sasuke reacciono rápido y la sujeto de la cintura antes de que ella se topara y saludara de beso al asfalto mojado._

_-¿estás bien? –su voz sonó ronca._

_-¡¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo con mi novia, Uchiha? –automáticamente Hinata y Sasuke levantaron la vista y, efectivamente, Naruto estaba ahí, a dos metros de ellos, fulminándolos con sus ojos azules._

_-dobe déjame explicarte –lentamente Sasuke retiro sus manos de la pequeña cintura de la chica, provocando que ella perdiera el equilibro y terminara por caerse, pero de manera más suave._

_-¡abusas de ella y encima la dejas caer! –Naruto se acerco un par de pasos a ellos, pero se veía que no quería acercarse. – ¡pensé que éramos amigos! _

_-y lo somos –dijo serenamente Sasuke, sin alterarse por el enojo de su amigo. –es solo que Hyuuga se iba a caer y la ayude._

_-¡oh! ¿En serio?_

_-Naruto no me gusta tu tono de voz –dijo Sasuke apretando los dientes, algo que no soportaba era cuando el rubio se ponía en plan sarcástico._

_-¡y a mí no me gusta tu actitud! ¿Qué se le puede hacer? –se encogió de hombros y en su rostro se podía apreciar el cinismo en cada gesto._

_-te lo advierto._

_-¡por amor a Dios, Sasuke, besaste a mi novia!_

_-te lo advertí –dijo antes de lanzarse al Uzumaki con toda su fuerza, sujetándolo del abdomen hasta conseguir derribarlo._

_Comenzaron a pelear en serio, golpes, patadas, mordidas e insultos. _

_Hinata intentaba acercarse hasta ellos pero no podía._

_-¡Naruto yo no bese a Sasuke ni él me beso a mí, por favor deja de pelear! –lloraba la chica pero gracias a Dios las lagrimas se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que recorrían su rostro._

_Resumiendo el asunto, los chicos se pelearon hasta quedar medio muertos, Naruto con una costilla rota y con sangre saliéndole del labio inferior, mientras que Sasuke sangraba por la frente y su mano derecha, además de que ese mismo brazo termino roto._

_-¿saben qué? –escupió sangre el rubio. –son tal para cual, los dos son unos traidores, ¡bésense y hagan otras cosas! Yo me voy de aquí._

_Esa fue la última vez que había visto al Uzumaki, ya que ni en la escuela se lo había encontrado._

**End Flashback**

-¿Dónde estás? –pregunto contra su almohada que ahora era víctima de sus lagrimas nocturnas.

**OoooOOOoooO**

Odiaba aquella situación: sus ojos rojos, unas notables ojeras, la piel pálida. En las últimas semanas había perdido peso, ¡ella ya era flaca, ahora era esquelética! Incluso su busto bajo talla, bueno, solo una. Pero el punto era que desde que no había visto a Naruto su estado físico y mental había cambiado para mal. Ya no comía, casi no dormía, era un… un zombi.

-¡Hina-chan! –grito Tenten moviendo las manos, llamando la atención de todos en el parque, de todos menos de ella. – ¡por aquí! –canto desafinadamente.

Hinata cuando por fin escucho a su amiga suspiro sonoramente y sin muchas ganas se dirigió hacia ella. La verdad es que seguía sin entender el porqué de esa situación. Ella no quería salir, no tenía ganas de divertirse, ella no quería ir al parque de diversiones con la prometida de su primo, ella prefería llorar en casa y escuchar canciones de "córtate las venas" en vez de ver a los niños llenos de vida correr para subirse a la Catarina o al ratón loco. Ella quería tumbarse en su cama y recordar todas las cosas lindas que había vivido con Naruto en vez de subirse a la rueda de la fortuna y disfrutar del paisaje.

-hola Tenten-san –saludo sin mucho ánimo.

-¿hasta cuándo dejaras de llamarme de ese modo? –pregunto molesta.

-no te entiendo –admitió.

-¡deja de decirme Tenten-_san_, me molesta que me llames de ese modo! Nos conocemos desde siempre, me ofende que me pongas honoríficos.

-lo siento, Tenten-s-chan.

-hum… estas mejorando.

-esto será un día largo –susurro con pesar antes de dejarse arrastrar por su amiga.

**OoooOOOoooO**

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el día no había sido tan malo, se habían subido a un montón de juegos: la montaña rusa, el tornado, _sky coaster, _a los troncos, la Catarina, los carritos chocones, el barco pirata. Además de que habían comido el montón de comida chatarra que esta bañada en grasa, logrando que un poco de color regresara a la piel de la Hyuuga.

-te ves mejor –comento sin siquiera pensarlo la morena, observando detenidamente a su amiga.

-gracias –susurro con voz débil.

-no necesitas a Naruto, él no es el único aquí.

-lo sé –su voz cada vez sonaba más débil, más quebrada. –pero me duele, él… él es mi todo.

-Hinata, sabes que puedes conseguir mejores.

-no quiero conseguir mejores, si no es Naruto… si no es él no quiero nada –se levanto de su asiento, tirando las bebidas que habían comprado para acompañar sus comidas extra grasosas.

-¿y qué harás? ¿Irte a casa y llorar? –Tenten también se levanto de su lugar.

-suena tentador.

-¡por Dios, Hinata! Sabes que Naruto es un imbécil que no te merece, no debes dejar que sus estupideces te afecten más de lo debido, te puedes encontrar algo mejor… no sé, Kiba siempre ha estado enamorado de ti… quizá si abres los ojos y le das una oportunidad al chico…

-no quiero, salir con Kiba-kun sería como engañarlo y llenarlo de esperanzas, no quiero lastimarlo.

-nadie quiere lastimar a nadie pero aun así las personas lastiman a las otras personas. Es una ley de la naturaleza, el dolor te hace madurar.

-no quiero madurar –las lagrimas ya habían comenzado a salir. –no quiero encontrar a otro, quiero a Naruto.

-¿y qué pasa si no consigues que tu y Naruto vuelvan?

-entonces… entonces me quedare soltera lo que queda de mi vida –por su expresión se veía que Hinata hablaba en serio.

-bromeas, ¿verdad?

-no.

-¡vamos Hinata! Tú eres mejor que todo esto, tú…

-yo soy una loca enamorada que esta encaprichada con un chico y si ese chico no quiere saber nada de ella… pues no sabrá nada de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer exactamente?

-matarme si es necesario, nada cambiara.

-y yo digo: bromeas, ¿verdad?

-Tenten-s-chan –nomas no se acostumbraba. –no bromeo.

La morena suspiro pesadamente mientras negaba varias veces con la cabeza.

-ok, dejemos de hablar sobre eso y ¿Qué te parece ir a la rueda de la fortuna una vez más antes de irnos? –pregunto tratando de llegar a una clase de paz con la Hyuuga.

-hum, de acuerdo.

**OoooOOOoooO**

Se encontraban en la fila de espera, no era muy larga ya que la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en el parque de diversiones estaba ocupado en, ya saben, otras atracciones o comiendo, todo era posible.

-y dime –dijo Hinata intentando romper el silencio incomodo entre ellas. – ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Neji y tú? –resultaba que Tenten había salido 5 años con el Hyuuga y ahora estaban comprometidos. En una noche de borrachera la futura esposa de Hyuuga Neji le ofreció a Hinata que fuera la madrina. Para desgracia de Hinata, no pudo negarse. Se suponía que ella y Naruto serian los padrinos, pero ahora lo dudaba.

-hum… Neji no quiere hablar de eso, creo que se está arrepintiendo o algo así, no sé –la morena desvió la vista.

-¿Qué? Él no puede cambiar de idea, ¡y menos en un tema tan importante como este!

-si bueno, no lo sé, está actuando de manera tan… rara. Cuando intento hablar sobre los preparativos él cambia de tema o dice que tiene que ir a entrenar con Lee… no sé qué pensar.

-¿crees que exista la posibilidad de que te esté preparando una sorpresa y no quiere que averigües nada?

-ojala y fuera eso pero, vamos, conoces a Neji tan bien como yo y las dos sabemos que Neji no es así. No quiero ser pesimista pero… no sé.

-lo lamento tanto, Tenten-neechan –Hinata se acerco un poco más a su amiga y la abrazo cariñosamente.

-¿neechan?

-sí, así te llamare cuando te cases con mi niisan. Porque ten por seguro que te casaras, ya verás.

-hum.

**OoooOOOoooO**

Apenas iban a subirse al juego, ninguna de las dos decía nada, ambas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos.

-oh ya nos toca –dijo sin ninguna clase de emoción en la voz la Hyuuga.

-que bien.

**OoooOOOoooO**

La rueda de la fortuna era conocida por ser grande y con una capacidad razonable de personas, además de que era algo así como un mirador, donde se exhibían los bellos paisajes. Por desgracia, ninguna de las dos chicas se molesto en ponerle atención al majestuoso atardecer que se reflejaba en el mar.

-oioi Hina-chan, ¿Qué ese no es Naruto?

-¿eh?

-oioi Hina-chan, ¿Qué esa no es Sakura?

-¿eh? –la chica parpadeo confundida.

-oioi Hina-chan, ¿acaso se están besando?

Hinata sintió su corazón partirse lentamente mientras las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas, perdiéndose en la curva de su cuello.

**OoooOOOoooO**

_(N/A: bueno, tuve ganas de hacer este pequeño fic… pero tuve muchos problemas a la hora de escribirlo :/ en fin, espero que les guste)_


	2. Chapter 2

Al bajarse de la rueda de la fortuna, que según Hinata no fue mucha fortuna, lo primero que hizo la Hyuuga fue correr hasta donde, según ella, había visto a Naruto besándose con Sakura, cerca de la casa de los espejos.

-¿pero para que vas? Simplemente te lastimarías, mejor no vayas Hina-chan.

-tengo que ir, tengo que ver a Naruto, quiero que me explique qué fue lo que paso –en todo ese tiempo Hinata no había dejado de llorar.

-¿quieres saber que fue lo que paso? Yo te diré que paso: ¡él estaba besando a otra! ¿Qué más quieres saber? Si él piensa que puede andar de chica en chica así como así… no te merece.

-pero yo lo quiero –Hinata de dejo caer, llamando la atención de todos los que pasaban por ahí. –no me importa, que él salga con quienquiera pero… no quiero que me deje.

-¿Dónde quedo tu dignidad, Hinata?

-la olvide en el momento en que vi a Naruto.

-no puedes dejar que él te afecte de esta manera, no es justo. Solamente te estás lastimando, yo… yo no quiero verte sufrir por alguien que no te sabe amar, no quiero que sufras lo que estoy sufriendo yo –ahora también Tenten estaba llorando.

-lo de Neji-niisan no es nada, ustedes se aman y ya verás que lo van a solucionar… Neji-niisan es un hombre de palabra, él nunca se retracta de lo que dice.

-¡no quiero que se case conmigo por eso! quiero que se case conmigo porque me ame. Pero lo mío es muy diferente, tú tienes la oportunidad de decirle a Naruto lo idiota que es al lastimarte de esta manera.

-me gusta que me lastimen –sollozo Hinata, retirando las lagrimas con el torso de su mano.

-¿ah en serio? ¿Y porque lloras? –pregunto sarcásticamente, pero en seguida se arrepintió al ver que eso solo causaba que Hinata llorara más. –no, mira, perdón. No quería lastimarte más, sabes que eres como mi hermanita menor Hinata, no quería que…. Perdóname.

A Hinata le comenzó a dar hipo, dando pequeños saltitos.

-tienes que calmarte y pensar con la mente fría –la morena comenzó a dar pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de la Hyuuga. –Ya ya –de todas las inteligentes frases que Tenten podía decir, "ya ya" era la mejor para consolar a alguien tan sentimental y con el corazón roto como Hinata. –ya verás que todo se solucionara.

-¿en serio lo crees? –Hinata levanto la vista y en sus hermosos ojos perlados la esperanza se veía.

-eh… hey.

-gracias Tenten-neechan –Hinata se arrojo a la morena para abrazarla fuertemente, casi al punto de sofocarla.

**OoooOOOoooO**

A pesar de que Tenten le había dicho que no, Hinata termino yendo a la casa de los espejos, con la ilusa esperanza de encontrarse a Naruto.

-¿segura que quieres hacer esto? –pregunto por tercera vez la morena, ya que no tenía un buen presentimiento de entrar a aquella atracción.

-sé que puede pasar cualquier cosa, Tenten-neechan, pero afrontare las consecuencias –Hinata sonrió con confianza, pero solo causo que la morena desconfiara más de entrar. –muy bien, ¿Qué te parece esto? Yo entro sola y tú te quedas aquí afuera.

-¿Qué? No dejare que entres sola –se apresuro a decir, sacando su lado protector.

-por favor, quiero… quiero darme una oportunidad. Si Naruto tiene alguna explicación por darme yo quiero… –Hinata quería decir mil cosas pero no podía explicarse, ella tenía la esperanza de que todo se solucionaría si hablaba con el rubio, sus expectativas eran muy altas y por esa razón, Tenten no quería que ella entrara, no quería ver la decepción y desilusión en los ojos de su amiga.

-esperare aquí –dijo resignada la morena, negando un par de veces con la cabeza.

-gracias.

**OoooOOOoooO**

De alguna manera, la casa de los espejos era aterradora y más si al parecer eras el único que estaba adentro. Su silueta siendo retorcida por los interminables espejos, el silencio sepulcral, el constante palpitar de su corazón, su respiración errática, todo parecía sacado de una película de terror. Hinata temblaba conforme se adentraba a aquella atracción, sus piernas la amenazaban con doblegarse, pero ella aun continuaba ponerse de pie.

-es curioso –dijo simplemente por la necesidad de escuchar su voz. –yo antes no era así. Antes de conocer a Naruto yo no era capaz de enfrentarme a nada –sus ojos se nublaron al caer en el mar de recuerdos.

-¿en qué aspecto dices que has cambiado? –una voz femenina resonó, haciendo eco entre los espejos. –porque honestamente yo te veo igual que siempre, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata había llegado al típico salón de espejo que tiene la forma de un círculo, ella no podía ver de dónde venía el origen de esa voz, en todos los espejos solamente se veía ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? –Hinata ahora si que estaba al borde del desmayo.

-lo que quiero, ya lo tengo. Pero me molesta que intentes quitármelo, Hyuuga Hinata.

-n-no sé de qué habla –todas las ganas de vivir y luchar por el amor de Naruto se esfumaron, siendo reemplazados por la ganas de correr y llorar. En ese momento se arrepentía de haberle dicho a Tenten que se quedara afuera.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué te empeñas en arrebatarme lo que por derecho es mío?

-¿Sakura-san? –la verdad es que Hinata no había reconocido la voz, pero ahora que la escuchaba mejor le daba un aire a la voz de la chica de cabello rosado y ojos jade.

-¡vaya, tenemos un ganador!

-Sakura-san… no entiendo.

-Hyuuga Hinata… ¿nunca te has sentido lo suficientemente mal contigo misma?

-siempre –se sorprendió a si misma al contestar con rapidez.

-pues, imagina como me siento yo, en estos momentos al saber que por mi causa he logrado que rompieras con Naruto.

-¿mal? –se aventuro a preguntar a pesar de que sabía que de todo lo que sentía Sakura, mal no estaría en la lista de emociones.

-pues… si, me siento mal. Porque tú no quieres dejar a Naruto, ¿crees que soy mensa? Sé porque viniste aquí, quieres hablar con Naruto para solucionar las cosas…

-y-yo…

-Hinata –la voz se escucho detrás de ella. –quiero que me hagas el favor de desaparecer de mi vista. Quiero que nos dejes a Naruto y a mí en paz. Solo vete –Sakura le dio la espalda a Hinata y comenzó a alejarse.

-Sakura-san –dijo Hinata, logrando que la chica se detuviera. – ¿tú fuiste quien llamo a Sasuke-kun aquella noche? –apenas en ese momento aquella idea, aquella posibilidad nació en la mente turbada de la Hyuuga.

-pues… –comenzó a reírse. – ¿de qué me sirve mentirte? Si, fui yo. Llegue a la conclusión de que la única manera de deshacerme de lo que me estorba era eso, por medio de otro.

-pero Sasuke-kun nunca me beso y lo sabes.

-oh… ¿estás llorando?

Hinata frunció sus cejas notablemente enojada.

-¿Por qué no vas con la tonta de tu amiga? –Sakura se encamino a la salida. –escuche que Tenten está preocupada ya que su matrimonio está en peligro, escuche de buenas fuentes que Neji está asustado… ¿no será porque tiene un hijo de otra?

Desapareció, confundiéndose entre las siluetas reflejadas en los espejos, dejando a una Hinata más que consternada por todo lo que le había dicho.

**OoooOOOoooO**

-Hinata, ¿Qué paso? –pregunto alarmada Tenten al ver que su amiga salía mas pálida de lo que ya era. –hace un momento vi a Sakura salir y… ¿Qué paso?

-Sakura-san… es la culpable de que yo haya terminado con Naruto-kun –la voz de la chica sonaba lisa, sin ninguna emoción al igual que sus ojos.

-¿de qué hablas?

-me lo dijo todo… ella fue la que le llamo a Sasuke-kun aquella noche y… –se mordió la lengua, si decía lo del hijo de Neji, estaba segura de que la morena no lo tomaría nada bien, bueno, nadie toma nada bien ese tipo de noticias pero alguien con el temperamento de la morena… uf.

-¿y? –Tenten alzo las cejas, impacientes.

-y ella… –Hinata no sabía que decir, estaba en un aprieto. No quería decirle a su amiga que su novio probablemente tenia…

-¿y ella qué? Dime Hinata, no me dejes con el remordimiento.

-ella quiere que me aleje de Naruto y los deje ser felices –no era una mentira, pero Hinata se sentía como si sí lo fuera.

**OoooOOOoooO**

Hinata se encontraba en su casa, hacia media hora que había llegado. Lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse sobre su cama, ya no estaba llorando, no porque no quisiera si no porque no podía, era como si todo el agua en su ser se había secado al llorar tanto, ahora solo podía sollozar.

**OoooOOOoooO**

El teléfono la saco de su pequeño dormitar.

-¿diga? –su voz sonaba pastosa.

_-¿Hinata?_

-N-Naruto-k-kun –sintió un desagradable escozor en su pecho al agregarle el "-kun", desde que eran novio no lo había vuelto a llamar así.

-si –la voz del rubio sonó decepcionada al otro lado de la línea. –quería saber si… si tienes tiempo de… no sé, es que aun tengo unos discos tuyos y quería devolvértelos.

Hinata estaba equivocada, ¡aun había lagrimas en su interior! La verdad no es que la Hyuuga se esperanzo con esa llamada pero ella esperaba algo más… agradable. Que Naruto le pidiera verse solo para regresarle sus cosas era señal de que ese _si _era el final.

-si –sentía que se asfixiaba, de repente la habitación estaba dando vueltas. – ¿Cómo a qué horas quieres… quieres que nos veamos? –no se imaginan el trabajo que le costó a la chica decir aquello.

-no sé, ¿tienes tiempo ahora?

"_Cuanto antes mejor, ¿no?". _Ese pensamiento nada positivo de la chica de ojos perlados solo provoco que Hinata emitiera un pequeño gemido.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupado el rubio.

Los labios de Hinata se movían pero de estos no salía nada, con un poco de esfuerzo Hinata consiguió colgar, dejando a un confundido Naruto al otro lado de la línea, esperando la respuesta que nunca obtendría.

**OoooOOOoooO**

-esto ya es de chiste –susurro contra sus manos heladas. Últimamente todos los encuentros con Naruto por la noche siempre llovía, era como una manifestación que le daba a entender a Hinata que nada bueno se podía esperar, primero la noche del malentendido con Sasuke y ahora esto; la ruptura oficial con Naruto.

Gracias a Dios, en esta ocasión Hinata se había vestido más decentemente, unos vaqueros de mezclilla y un blusón negro. Hinata había tenido la oportunidad de prepararse un poco mejor, pero en vez de coger el paraguas o un impermeable, decidió tomar la chamarra que Naruto le había regalado en su cumpleaños, ya que era la más calentita que tenia.

Al haber llegado un poco temprano, Hinata se tuvo que resignar a tomar asiento y disponerse a esperar, sintiendo las gotas chocar contra la capucha de su chamarra, perdiéndose en el pequeño murmullo de los arboles, siendo hipnotizada con la imagen de las miles de gotitas al chocas contra la acera o el pasto.

-perdón por llegar tarde –la voz de Naruto saco a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

La chica levanto la vista y casi se muere del infarto. Naruto estaba guapísimo, una camiseta blanca que se pegaba a su cuerpo, haciendo casi visible su abdomen trabajado, unos shorts de mezclilla y los tenis deportivos que ella le había regalado en San Valentín, sus cabellos dorados estaban desordenados y unos cuantos mechones se le pegaban a su rostro bañado por las gotas de la lluvia.

Hinata sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, ver a Naruto de ese modo, tan fresco, tan lindo, tan sensual. Tener que verlo para después dejarlo ir, no era justo. Ella no quería, dolía, dolía mucho.

-no llevo… mucho tiempo esperando –una nostálgica sonrisa se adueño de su rostro. En sus anteriores citas siempre era así, ella llegando más temprano de lo usual y él llegando tarde pidiendo disculpas, los buenos tiempos que nunca volverán. –Traje… te traje tus posters y… la película que me prestaste… además… quiero devolverte esto –con manos temblorosas, Hinata bajo el zíper del cierre. Lentamente se quito la chamarra, sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos azules.

-Hinata –susurro con voz atormentada. –se supone que es un regalo, los regalos no se regresan –si no fuera porque el rostro del rubio estaba bañado por la lluvia, Hinata juraría de que estaba llorando.

-pero… quieto dártelo… me sentiría muy… me sentiría muy triste… si… si no…. Solo quédatelo –lo extendió, más sin embargo, Naruto no lo tomo.

-no Hinata, es tu regalo, no quiero quitártelo, además es lo único que tienes para cubrirte de la lluvia, no quiero que te enfermes.

-¿Por qué? –ella no quería, de veras que no quería, pero en su maltrecho corazón sintió un calor, sus ilusiones y esperanzas estaban regresando a pesar de que todo a su alrededor le decía que no serviría de nada, que lo suyo con Naruto ya había llegado a su fin. Pero en el corazón no se manda.

-porque… porque eres…

-¿Qué? ¿Soy qué? –algo en su interior le decía que si seguía presionando quizá… solo quizá…

-¡deja de presionarlo! –detrás de ellos, bastante enojada, Sakura hacia su aparición estelar, arruinando el romanticismo que se comenzaba a formar entre ellos. – ¿Qué no ves que lo agobias?

-Sakura-chan.

-¡Naruto, solo devuélvele sus cosas y vámonos!

Naruto observo a la peli rosa, estaba confundido, bastante confundido. Desde que Sakura le había dicho que Hinata le era infiel con Sasuke… Naruto ya solo escuchaba lo que le decía Sakura y de alguna manera comenzó a gustarle, pero no se comparaba con lo que sentía por Hinata. Ahora, al ver a la Hyuuga los sentimientos encontrados lo asfixiaban, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien como Hinata le fuese infiel? Naruto sabía que hubo un tiempo en el que Sasuke estuvo interesado por Hinata pero el Uchiha le había jurado que todos esos sentimientos habían muerto hacía mucho, ¿Por qué Sakura le decía eso? ¿Qué ganaba ella en decirle mentiras? ¿Por qué él no podía olvidarse de Hinata? La vez que había besado a Sakura… no se sentía el mismo, no se sentía igual a como cuando besaba a Hinata. Aquel beso ni siquiera lo había comenzado él, Sakura simplemente se le había lanzado.

-¡Naruto! –insistió la peli rosa, desesperada.

-no me presiones, Sakura-chan.

-¿disculpa?

-si, deja de darme lata, estoy pensando.

-ok. A ver si entendí, ¿estás pensando? ¿En qué? Hinata te fue infiel con tu mejor amigo, ¿Qué necesitas pensar?

-¡y-yo nunca le fui…!

-nadie te está hablando. Naruto esto es fácil, ¿ella o yo?

-¡maldita zorra hija de…! –de la nada y sin que nadie lo esperara realmente, como si se tratase de un milagro, Tenten salió de las ramas de un árbol, cayendo justo encima de Sakura, tumbándola cual popote. – ¡eres una…! ¡¿Crees que no sé que tú provocaste todo? –grito jalando los cabellos rosados de Sakura, dándole cachetadas guajoloteras y sacudiéndola como si fuese una muñeca. En esa situación Sakura no se podía ni proteger.

-¡Tenten-san! –chillo horrorizada Hinata, cuando la su amiga se ponía en plan demente no había fuerza humana que la detuviera. – ¡Tenten-san… por favor deja a Sakura-san!

-¿estás loca mujer? ¡Ella provoco que el idiota y tú terminaran!

-¿Qué? –pregunto totalmente perdido Naruto, al no saber lo que pasaba justo enfrente de él.

-¡Sakura llamo a Sasuke y a Hinata desde tu celular, con la excusa de que estabas perdidos!

Para Naruto era como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estomago, como si le hubieran lanzado agua fría para que despertada de una pesadilla.

-¿de qué… estás hablando? –su voz sonó lenta, como si fuese precavido.

-¡todo lo que han sufrido tú y Hinata es por ella! –ahora la morena estaba sentada en el vientre de Sakura, sujetándole ambas manos con una sola. –ella lo planeo todo porque está loca. Yo siempre lo he dicho, ¡vieja loca! Le patina el coco, esta desquiciada, drogada, enferma, lo que tú quieras… pero todo lo que ha pasado fue obra de esta zorrita –puso más fuerza en su agarre, logrando que Sakura gritara del dolor. –y te aseguro, _querida_, que no serás invitada a mi boda.

-¿te casas? –pregunto asombrada Hinata. – ¿Qué paso?

-hable con Neji y le reclame lo poco hombre que era al hacerme todo esto lo amenace con irme de su vida para siempre si no me daba explicaciones y… lo resolvimos.

-¿Cómo?

-pues… como siempre se resuelven todos nuestros problemas.

-t-te… te refieres a…

-sep –Tenten estaba muy orgullosa de si misma.

-disculpen, no entiendo nada –Naruto se estaba entre reír o irse.

-Tenten-san arreglo sus problemas con Neji-niisan teniendo una sesión de… s…

-sexo –dijo la morena como si fuese lo más normal del mundo hablar esa clase de intimidades entre "amigos".

-ah… ¿vienes de ahí?

-de hecho tengo el tiempo contado, Neji ordeno pizza con extra queso y champaña… no quiero perderme _nada_. En cuanto a ti –dijo refiriéndose a Sakura que seguía debajo de ella. –tus días están contados.

-n-no la mates… Tenten-neechan.

-¡no la voy a matar! Me llevarían a la cárcel y no quiero pasar mi luna de miel entre las rejas… pero me da morbo el solo imaginarme a Neji haciendo visitas…

-¡Tenten-san! –grito Hinata toda roja. Esas eran imágenes difíciles de borrar de cualquier mente.

-si si, soy desagradable y no tengo moral. Pero aun así me casare con Neji-chan.

-me estoy perdiendo otra vez –dijo Naruto con un dolor de cabeza.

-no es nada –Hinata tomo el valor necesario para tomar la mano del rubio entre las suyas. –vámonos a casa, Tenten-neechan se encargara de Sakura-san.

**OoooOOOoooO**

_Agradecimientos por sus reviews a__**: hinata-sama19, bella scullw, Rocio Hyuga, Namikaze Rock, **_

_**'.NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0, .**_


	3. Chapter 3

_(N/A: un pequeño epilogo.)_

**OoooOOOoooO**

-¡Dios me siento tan nerviosa, me voy a orinar encima! –grito Tenten moviendo sus manos.

-no lo harás –dijo suavemente Hinata, terminando de peinar el cabello café de su amiga. –no quieres que tu hermoso vestido se manche, ¿verdad?

-¡por supuesto que no! Pero siento que si no voy al baño a evacuar…

-debes respirar profundamente –intervino Ino, dando unos pequeños arreglos al ramo de rosas. –créeme, estar nerviosa antes de la ceremonia no sirve de nada, yo me he casado tres veces, sé lo que te digo.

-¿Cómo esta Sai-san? –pregunto curiosa Hinata. Nadie se esperaba que la hiperactiva y morbosa de Ino terminara casándose con el intelectual y callado Sai. Ya llevaban un año de casados y según los chismes de la rubia, aun seguían en su luna de miel, _todos los días._

-pues… cada vez me siento más enamorada de él, además de que esta buenísimo.

-hey hey, disculpen, la novia actual está nerviosa –dijo impaciente la morena. Solo faltaban 5 minutos antes de la ceremonia y ella aun no estaba lista.

-lo siento –se disculparon ambas para después ponerse a trabajar en los últimos detalles.

**OoooOOOoooO**

-queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos en esta casa de Dios por el compromiso de Hyuuga Neji y Tenten, que quieren unir sus vidas bajo la bendición de nuestro Dios…

-padre –susurro Tenten haciendo señas con las manos para llamar su atención. – ¿podría dejarse ese rollo? Es que tengo que ir al baño –los que estaban sentados en la primera fila tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas. El pobre de Neji estaba todo rojo por las impertinencias de su futura esposa. –por favor, si no evacuo ahora…

El padre casi se muere del infarto. Gracias a Dios no decidió excomulgar a la morena.

**OoooOOOoooO**

-¡Dios estuvo buenísimo! –grito Ino aplaudiendo, ya se encontraban en la fiesta de la boda, desde que habían salido del templo ni ella ni Kiba y Naruto habían dejado de reír. –pensé que al padre le iba a dar algo… ¿viste su expresión? ¡Estaba al borde del paro cardiaco! Hay Dios me duele la pansa de tanto reír…

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tenía que ir al baño –se defendió Tenten a pesar de que ella también se estaba riendo.

-y tú que no querías venir amor –jadeo Ino refiriéndose a Sai, que se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-¿han visto a Hinata-sama? –pregunto un poco preocupado Neji.

-si… creo que se fue a pasear al laberinto.

-¿y Naruto?

-la siguió, supongo.

**OoooOOOoooO**

El casino que habían rentado era un tanto lujoso, tenía la capacidad para 1500 personas, y una amplia jardinera que para la ocasión había sido transformada a un pequeño laberinto. Entre los arbustos de este posaban bellas rosas blancas enredadas en sutiles listones plateados. En el centro del laberinto había una fuente que cada 5 minutos liberaba agua.

Hinata estaba sentada al borde de dicha fuente, pensando en todo y en nada, dejando que la suave briza acariciara su rostro, meciendo sus cabellos.

-¿Por qué tan sola?

Hinata no respondió, simplemente cerro lentamente sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se adueño de sus labios levemente pintados.

-porque… me gusta mi soledad –no necesitaba voltearse para saber que Naruto se había acercado a ella.

-¿te gusta la soledad? –por el tono de su voz, era muy probable de que Naruto estuviese sonriendo.

-si… es la mejor acompañante.

-¿no me prefieres a mí de acompañante? –con un suave movimiento, Naruto se sentó al lado de Hinata, con la vista en frente.

Hinata por su parte, se dedico a observar aquel rostro. De perfil era incluso más bello. La Hyuuga no pudo evitar el latido desenfrenado de su corazón, estar cerca de Naruto le causaba sensaciones que nunca nadie más pudo causarle. Solo Naruto podía hacer que el sol saliera en un día lluvioso.

-depende –susurro sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Naruto por fin volteo, intrigado.

-¿depende de qué?

-de si tu quieres hacerme compañía –a pesar de que la pregunta sonaba estúpida, Hinata ansiaba saber la respuesta. Necesitaba escucharlo de los labios del rubio.

-sé que tuvimos nuestras… peleas, sé que te dañe como nadie te ha dañado y sé que no merezco tu perdón… y aun así estoy aquí, esperando cosas que son imposibles –el aliento de Naruto rozo la nariz, levemente sonrojada, de Hinata.

-¿Qué estas… esperando exactamente? –Hinata recorría todo el rostro de Naruto, su nariz recta, las curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, sus labios, oh esos labios, la raíz de su cabello dorado, sus ojos azules, las pestañas largas, todo en él era perfecto.

-estoy esperando… que me perdones… –Naruto giro su cabeza para poder ver a Hinata, se veía adorable, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, la nariz también, a causa del frio. Su cabello negro con destellos azules que hacia un contraste mágico en ella, esos ojos perlados que lo miraban intensamente. Naruto no entendía cómo es que pudo siquiera dudar de ella.

-me hiciste mucho daño –susurro Hinata tan bajito que apenas y fue audible para por oídos de Naruto.

-lo sé.

-no, no lo sabes, no tienes idea de las noches que estuve llorando por tu culpa –a pesar de que ella decía todo eso, el tono de su voz no era de reproche, simplemente lo decía sin ninguna emoción reflejada. –llego un momento en el que pensé que ya no podía llorar, pero luego llamaste y me pediste que nos viéramos para que me regresaras mis cosas y yo las tuyas –Hinata no podía quitar la mirada de aquellos ojos azules que brillaban intensamente, como si fuesen llamas, pero un deje de tristeza se podía apreciar en el fondo. –No sabes cómo me sentí cuando te vi besando a Sakura-san…

-ella me beso a mi –intento excusarse Naruto y a pesar de saber que eso era cierto, seguía sonando estúpido.

-no sabes… como sentí… con cada recuerdo tuyo… mi corazón se desgarraba, aun lo está –la chica no se dio cuenta cuando las lagrimas acudían cual compañeras de vida. –y, sin embargo, no puedo… no puedo odiarte… ¿Qué me has hecho? –con manos temblorosas, Hinata poso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Naruto. El rubio ladeo un poco la cabeza para poder sentir esa mano más cerca.

-esta fría –dijo suavemente.

-no es lo único que esta frio en mi –Hinata entrecerró los ojos.

-¿tu corazón esta tan frio que no eres capaz de perdonarme? –la expresión de dolor en el rostro del rubio partía el alma. Pareciese que Naruto se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar, pero sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza y soledad infinita.

-no… no es eso –Hinata quería decir mil palabras pero no podía, no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía. Por una parte, no quería dejarse llevar por los sentimientos como en veces anteriores, no quería salir herida, pero por otra… amaba a Naruto y no podía vivir sin él. –es solo que tengo miedo…

-¿miedo de que?

-de que me lastimes… de que me hagas a un lado… de no saber vivir sin ti…

Naruto se quedo callado, quería prometerle a Hinata que todo estaría bien, que ellos nunca más pelearían, que nunca nada los iba a volver a separar, pero eso sería mentirle.

-¿Qué te parece… si empezamos desde 0? Volvemos a iniciar una relación, pero desde el principio.

-no… no te entiendo.

-me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, ¿y tú?

-Hyuuga Hinata.

-¿Qué es lo que aspiras en la vida?

-n… no sé… ser mejor en lo que quiero… enorgullecer a mi padre…. Naruto no te entiendo, ¿A dónde nos lleva esto?

-yo quiero llegar a ser un héroe de película, quiero que todos me admiren y me respeten.

-eso ya lo sé, ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

-porque empezaremos desde cero, tenemos que conocernos y aceptarnos. Ya sé que ya sabes todo eso sobre mí y yo sé todo sobre ti. Pero si vamos a intentar algo… tenemos que hacerlo bien, Hinata, no quiero volver a herirte, no quiero que dudemos de nosotros, no quiero que por más que la gente lo intenten nos separemos, no estoy seguro de que eres la mujer de mi vida, porque eso es hablar de muchos años, del futuro, pero estoy seguro de que eres la mujer del momento, te amo hoy, ahora, en este mismo instante y no quiero que eso cambie. No te puedo prometer matrimonio porque francamente no estoy listo, pero te puedo _jurar_ que no me iré por ahora, quiero que pasemos nuestras vidas juntos, aunque solo nos quede un año. Quiero… quiero que hagas una crónica de nuestro amor, aun que no dure por siempre.

_No todos los finales son felices… pero eso es lo bello, al no ser perfecto, lo recordamos por siempre, anhelando y luchando por nuestra verdadera felicidad, el tan ansiado "vivieron felices por siempre…"_

**Agradecimiento por sus reviews y apoyo a:**

bella scullw

eLisa

'.NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0

Namikaze Rock

narutoxhinatax13

natsumi hhr nh

Rocio Hyuga

dark dragon Hades


End file.
